


The Dark Side of the Heart

by Shinigamiinochi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape, bastardized characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiinochi/pseuds/Shinigamiinochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Duo starts to succumb to sleep deprivation during missions, Heero decides to punish him and drags Quatre into his sick games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Dark Side of the Heart  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: 1x2, 4x2, 5+3+2.  
Warnings: Sexual torture, angst, NCS, PWPish, S+M, Duo torture, sex in a Gundam, bondage, kink, OOC, dark, squick, lemon, yaoi, language.  
Summary: Duo, who has been losing sleep due to nightmares, keeps screwing up. As a result, Heero decides Duo needs to be punished. 

Notes: Another old story that desperately needs a re-write, but bare with me ^_^

Chapter 1  
Duo yawned widely as he stumbled out of his Deathscythe. He had done it again. Ever since his nightmares had gotten worse, his performance on the battlefield had decreased. Now, his mistakes had cost them another mission.  
‘Heero’s gonna be royally pissed.’  
“Maxwell.” Duo winced. Every time he fucked up, Heero assigned him a punishment. Last time, he had made him wash the entire bathroom on his knees wearing only a pair of cut-off shorts. He could of sworn that Heero had been staring at his ass the time.  
“This is the third time this week you’ve fucked up a mission.” Duo sighed.  
“I know, gomenasai. But I just can’t pay attention! It’s so hard… so what is it this time, _master_? Kneel down and lick your boots? Obey your every command?” Heero grinned.  
“Something like that. Since you can’t pay attention, I guess I’ll have to do something to _make_ you pay attention.” Duo gulped nervously as Heero grabbed his duffle bag and sauntered up to him.  
“Umm, Heero? W-What are you doing?”  
“Punishing you.” He pushed Duo so that he fell back into the cockpit, sitting down. He kissed Duo fiercely, invading his mouth with a probing tongue. He made sure he had sucked ever ounce of breath from Duo’s lungs before pulling away. Duo gaped at him in astonishment. Heero’s grin turned feral and wolfish.  
“Step one of your punishment: restraint…,” he opened up his duffle. Duo continued to gape as he saw the contents.  
“Heero, no! What are you going to do?!” Heero slapped him.  
“Don’t talk unless I order you to.” He pulled out a coil of metal wire and forcefully pulled Duo’s arms to his back, then secured them there, along with his wrists.  
“Heero, stop!” Heero squeezed his throat with his hand, silencing him.  
“I said, don’t speak. Or I might mess up and end up breaking your neck, understand?” Duo nodded, too weak from exhaustion to fend him off. Heero used his knife to tear off his shirt, marveling at the American’s lithe upper form. He licked his lips and rubbed Duo’s nipples with his thumbs and first fingers. Duo let out a moan and writhed. Suddenly, Heero ferociously bit his shoulder, drawing blood. Duo yelped. Heero sucked hard on the slender skin of his neck, bruising it. He moved his hands sown his chest, slipping a hand inside his jeans.  
Heero moved back slightly to catch Duo’s ankle as he tried to kick him. He grinned at the panicked boy.  
“Naughty, naughty. For that, I’ll have to double your punishment, but…,” with a gentle hand he brushed Duo’s escaping locks behind his ear, “you are so beautiful when you’re distressed. I’ll bet you’re even more beautiful tied up, begging for more. Just remember, you deserve this. If you only had paid attention and not have been so _weak_ , I wouldn’t need to do this.” He unbuttoned Duo’s jeans, slowly unzipping and sliding them off, reveling in the fact that all Duo could do was buck against him.  
“I always did wonder what it would be like to fuck you in your own Gundam…,” with the wire, he tied Duo’s legs so that each was folded, bottom to top, making him unable to move them, but did not tie each leg together. This way he had easy access and Duo could not straighten out his limbs. Duo gave him a murderous glare. Heero produced a cloth from the bag.  
“Now, then, I can’t have you getting any ideas about screaming for help, now can I?” He gagged him, unraveling his braid in the process. He forced Duo’s legs apart, licking his lips as he saw Duo’s genitals. Heero smirked.  
“I have some fun toys for you, so don’t get too impatient.” Duo merely glared at him, trying to get free from his bonds was pointless now. Even if he could, Heero was just too strong. He bowed his head in self-disgust. Heero was right, he was weak and he did deserve all of this… He was broken out of his thoughts as Heero tied his violet hair ribbon around his balls, the silver bell producing a cheery sound. Duo groaned through the gag as Heero started to play with him. He lightly cupped his balls, squeezing as he ran his thumb over them, then pinched each. He moved to his erect cock, rubbing and stroking with only his fingertips until it was an angry red. He pulled something else from his bag, a leather collar with a leash. He fastened it around Duo’s neck and attached the leash to the cockpit’s harness, further restraining Duo’s limited movement. Heero then positioned Duo so that his ass was off the seat, part of his back was where his butt had been, and he had a clear view of his entrance. He fingered it before slipping in his first finger, making Duo gasp again.  
“As your punishment for kicking me, you don’t get any lubricant, though I know it’ll be hard for you since you’re a virgin.” Duo wanted to scream, to cry out, but was denied even these basic rights and started to squirm again as Heero pinched his nipples and withdrew his finger. Heero tugged at Duo’s ribbon, making him pant at the sensations overwhelming him. Heero decided that he definitely liked Duo like this and wanted to torture him even more.  
He took Duo’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the hard shaft. He withdrew, tracing the erection with his tongue and licking Duo’s balls like a dog. Duo struggled to get away, but it was only an impulse. Heero sucked lightly on the tip, pumping Duo’s penis with his hand. He pinched the tip to keep him from cumming, laughing as Duo cried out and the bell made a sweet little jingle sound. He pumped again, making Duo climax. As Duo panted, he reached into the bag again and brought out a large dildo-vibrator, without hesitation, but with effort, he slipped it in, watching as Duo cried out in pain and pleasure. He leaned up and sucked on one of Duo’s balls, then bit it, chuckling at the sounds Duo was making as his own hands continued to alternate between Duo’s genitals and nipples. With a wicked grin, he flipped on the vibrator’s switch on max. Automatically, all of Duo’s muscles tightened and he let out a muffled scream. Heero stroked his loose hair.  
“So beautiful,” he murmured, taking off his shorts and caressing Duo’s face and neck, “soon, I’ll know what it feels like to be deep inside you…,” he moaned as he rubbed his testicles against Duo’s own balls, penis, and stomach, “you feel so good… so soft, even softer than a girl…,” he tugged sharply on Duo’s hair ribbon and suckled one of his nipples, then pinched the underside of his newly erect penis. Finally, he took out the vibrator and Duo slumped in the chair, breathing hard.  
*****  
Quatre watched from his corner of the hangar as Heero thrust into Duo, Duo screaming against the gag as Heero raped him. Quatre groaned as he felt himself get hard. He watched as Heero’s large cock disappeared into Duo again and again until the muscles in Heero’s back tightened and he cried out his release along with Duo, who hung limp as Heero withdrew from him.  
“You really are amazing…,” he heard Heero murmur.  
“You gonna come join me, Quatre, or are you going to tattle on me to Trowa and Wufei?” Quatre stiffened. He approached Deathscythe’s cockpit.  
“I-I was just…” Heero looked at the bulge of Quatre’s pants and smirked.  
“You want him, ne?” Quatre gazed onto Duo’s trembling, sweating, nude form.  
“Oh, god, yes…,” Heero came up behind him.  
“Do you think that this is wrong?” Heero whispered in his ear seductively. Quatre’s hand twitched.  
“N-no,” he struggled.  
“Then, I’ll show you how…”  
End chapter one  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero gets Quatre to join in on his torturing Duo

The Dark Side of the Heart  
Chapter 2  
Duo fell into darkness as he felt Heero cum inside of him. His thoughts circles around him darkly. Heero had said that he deserved this, and he was right. He was supposed to be Shinigami, the God of Death. He was feared by Oz and yet, he had fallen prey to his own memories and fears. If he had better control, if he had been a better soldier like Heero, he would have been able to function fine even with the nightmares and insomnia. It didn’t matter if, even with all of his mistakes, he had yet to actually fail any of his missions. One of these days he would mess up even worse and get his friends all killed. He loved Heero with all of his heart and if this is what it took to make him a better soldier, then he would accept it. The scary thing was, he thought that he still loved him. Was that possible? Even if it was, he didn’t deserve Heero’s love. Didn’t deserve his cum inside him. He was a horrible person, he was disgusting. He should be grateful that Heero cared enough about him that he was willing to help correct him. He was filled with an intense shame at the fact that Heero had seen him this way, naked, vulnerable, and useless. And what if Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei saw him this way? They would surely hate him, but Heero was fucking him, not looking at him with hate. So, he should be grateful. He hated himself that he felt so weak. More than that, he was disgusted with himself that he wanted to cry in fear when he felt Heero’s hand on him…  
*****  
Quatre ran a tentative hand against Duo’s stomach. The other boy’s skin was so soft, he had never felt anything like it. He always knew he liked guys since he had met Trowa. Quatre had often fantasized about having sex with him or Duo. They both seemed so strong, he wondered what it would be like to beat them down and rape them. It was a dark feeling, this need to dominate his fellow pilots, but just the sight of Duo tied up like this, Heero’s cum leaking out of him, it made him harder than he had ever been before. He wanted more than anything to stick his cock into Duo’s tight little hole. Quatre licked his lips. He pinched the tip of Duo’s cock, rubbing it between his fingertips as a little stream of cum leaked out of it. As Duo moaned and his eyes fluttered open, Quatre grinned. Quatre ran his hands over Duo’s thighs, red with the tight restraints. Duo blinked at him in shock.   
“Quatre? What…?” Quatre entered him in one swift move, Duo’s passage slick with blood and cum.  
Duo screamed as he felt Quatre thrust into him. Quatre silenced him by kissing him, thrusting his tongue into the trapped boy’s mouth, tasting his cries. Quatre licked up his tears.  
“Sh, baby. Just relax,” he thrust hard, hitting Duo’s prostrate and making him scream again. Heero watched all this with a cruel smile. He reached under Quatre’s thrusting body as the force of his movements rocked Duo’s abused body against the seat and grabbed Duo’s cock, pumping it. Quatre felt Duo’s sphincter spasm against his penis. Duo’s channel was so hot and tight, he felt like he was going crazy. And the thought that it was Heero’s cum and Duo’s blood making it easier for him to fuck, made it even more intense. Quatre grabbed Duo’s buttocks roughly and spread them, thrusting deeper into him. Heero took Duo fully into his mouth, sucking hard. Duo, too tired to fight back, simply rode with them, sinking into the feelings. Finally, Quatre came hard into him. Duo groaned at the feeling of even more wetness deep inside of him and came into Heero’s mouth. Heero swallowed and moved up to Duo’s chest, lapping at his nipples. Quatre withdrew and watched his cum drip out of Duo with a sated smile. He licked it up, thrusting his tongue deep into Duo’s still twitching anus. Heero moved him out of the way and took his place, thrusting into Duo again. Duo sobbed.  
“Please, Heero, stop!” He begged. Heero groaned, rock hard from watching Quatre fuck Duo.  
“So good, Duo,” he thrust into him three times and came. Heero pulled out of him. Quatre stuck two fingers into Duo, feeling around.   
“Did you like that? You’re such a slut, aren’t you?” Duo panted, trying to find the strength to retaliate. Heero grabbed his chin and mashed his lips against his.   
“You’ll do whatever we say now, won’t you.” Duo nodded, tears tracking down his flushed cheeks.  
“Say it.”  
“Y-yes.” Heero gripped Duo’s balls tightly.  
“Yes, what?” Duo shook his head.  
“Don’t make me say it, Heero.” Heero tightened his grip.  
“Say it!” Duo cried out as his already sore balls throbbed painfully.  
“Yes, master.” Quatre stroked his cheek.  
“That’s a good boy. Are you going to tell on us?” Duo sobbed.  
“No, never.”  
*****  
Duo stood under the hot spray of water, his pale skin bright red with a mix of the heat and the rough treatment as he scrubbed at it, making him bleed. He watched passively as blood and semen went down the drain. Quatre was right, he was a slut, a whore. He was theirs to do what they wanted with him. He should be grateful that the two beautiful, perfect boys were hot for him, right? So why did he feel so ugly? Someone knocked on the door.  
“Duo, you okay in there?” It was Trowa. Duo shuddered. What would Trowa think if he found out the boy he secretly loved had just helped Heero violate him? He probably wouldn’t believe it. He would probably call him a liar. Or worse, what if Trowa wanted to join them?   
“I’m fine!” He said, forcefully. Trowa stared at the door in concern. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He could feel it. Duo had been in the shower for three hours now. Trowa understood the compulsion. After missions sometimes you just wanted to wash the stench of death off of you. But this just felt bad. That, and Duo hadn’t come out of the hanger right away. He and Heero had stayed in there for hours. And Trowa couldn’t find Quatre. Though, lately he could sense that something was off about the blonde and had spent less and less time with him. Sure, he still lusted after him, but little by little he found himself growing wary of him. He’d rather spend time with Duo. Duo reminded Trowa of the way Quatre used to be, before the Zero System. Kind, bright, unearthly beautiful… it felt nice to spent time with him. Trowa was beginning to realize that he was falling in love with the American. He knew that both Heero and Wufei were attracted to Duo, though Heero’s attention seemed to be more sexual and Wufei’s was more romantic. Trowa thought that Wufei deeply respected Duo, much like he did Heero, though his respect for the Japanese pilot was quickly diminishing. Trowa could see why, just like with Quatre, Heero had changed, he had grown darker, more violent. Trowa saw how Heero had been treating Duo and told himself that he would have to talk to Heero about it. Heero was an ass, he had decided. It was obvious to anyone that Duo was having problems and Heero getting on his case was making it worse. What the boy needed was someone to understand what he was going through, not punish him.   
The bathroom door suddenly opened and Duo walked out wearing pajamas. Trowa was once again overwhelmed at how beautiful he was.   
“Duo,” he touched Duo’s arm as he passed, Duo flinched from him.  
“Don’t touch me,” he cried, running for his room. Trowa stared at him in shock. What the hell was going on?!  
*****  
Duo collapsed on his bed. He wanted to tell Trowa what was wrong, wanted it so much; to let him hold him, comfort him. But he didn’t dare, he liked Trowa far too much for that. He clutched a pillow tightly to him. He cried himself to a fitful, nightmarish sleep.  
End chapter 2   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the war is ended, Duo's nightmare still hasn't. Now living with Heero and Quatre, he is still their pet.

The Dark Side of the Heart  
Chapter 3  
  
AC 197, L4, Shahir prefecture 

Duo waited until his lovers had left the house before opening his eyes. Quatre had drawn the curtains open as he always did and the sun poured into the room and into Duo’s eyes as he blinked them open. He winced, the light sending further waves of pain through his skull. Heero had somehow managed to slam his head against the headboard last night and Duo knew that the headache wouldn’t be leaving him for awhile. He lay on his side on the bed for several minutes before finally looking at the clock. His back still hurt from last night. It had been a Thursday night and Heero had been energetic with the thought of the approaching weekend and a horny, hyper Heero was not necessarily a good thing. As he swung his legs over the bed, his ass stung and he rubbed at his bruised wrists, Quatre’s work. Heero liked domineering him in more subtle ways, usually sexually, but it was Quatre, surprisingly, that liked to mark him. Duo winced as his feet made contact to the cold floor. He had to get ready for work.   
*****  
It was two years after the end of the war. The Gundams had been destroyed and the Gundam pilots had disappeared into obscurity. It had helped that Relena had made sure no one had gotten their names or faces. It hadn’t been a decision of Duo’s, of course, but Quatre, Heero, and Duo had moved in together on L4 while Trowa had gone to work with the circus on Earth and Wufei had disappeared. Duo had hoped that Quatre and Heero’s strange relationship with him would end with the war while at the same time he craved their attention, but it hadn’t. They had simply dragged him along when Quatre had gone to his home colony and they had been sharing a house since. After the Mariemeia rebellion, Wufei had re-emerged. Duo didn’t know the specifics of his and Trowa’s relationship or what had happened after the war to them since Quatre and Heero had refused Duo any contact with them after the battles had been over, but for some reason they had also moved to L4. It was strange having them so close, yet they seemed so far away to him. He would wake up late at night, yearning to call them even with Heero sleeping against him, but he never went through with it. He didn’t want to be here anymore, but he didn’t want anyone to know, either. He thought he would die of humiliation if Trowa and Wufei knew how easy he had broken during the war. He was still broken. He could never go against Heero and Quatre. He just didn’t have the strength anymore. He wondered if he ever had. Very deep down, Duo wondered if it was still his love for Heero that was keeping him anchored to them, or something more sinister.   
Duo dug out an almost empty bottle of Butalbital (1) and immediately swallowed two of the light blue pills dry. As he closed the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, his face reflected in the mirror. A pale boy with dark rings under his eyes stared back, looking lost and out of place in the opulent room. Living with Quatre had been like nothing he had ever experienced. The heir of WEI could afford the best and he had. The bathroom was the size of a normal bedroom with a Jacuzzi and bath salts and hundreds of things that Duo had never used or seen before. On his own, he steered clear of those things. His violet eyes stared back intently at his reflection. A black collar was around his neck, one of the few ornaments that his lover’s had refused him to ever take off. He looked down at his thin body in disgust. He could still smell sex on him and would have to take a shower soon. His nipples throbbed from when Heero had tugged on the silver rings he had been pierced with. He touched one gently and winced again. He didn’t bother looking any lower than that, he knew what was down there. A leather thong was wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and wound around his balls, the gold cross that was attached to the thong pressed against his sac by the bindings and the sharp edges dug into his skin as his flaccid penis lay against it. He shuddered at the incredible feelings of shame that hit him at the feeling of that warm metal on him. It was his punishment, one that he wore all the time now, unless he was allowed to cum, which was rare. His punishment for needing the pain to get through his whole guilt. His punishment for loving someone who was better than him. And yet, he missed his cross’ weight on his chest. He found that the only way he could keep from taking the last dive into insanity was to not think of Sister Helen. If he thought about what she would think of his current life or the fact that it was her cross pressing against him right now… he didn’t know what he would do, but his mind was already on a tentative grasp with reality he didn’t think he would be able to think about his links from his past to his present. He had achieved a state of object instead of person through the years that had allowed him to function. If he stopped thinking of terms of morality and slavery, he could see that it wasn’t so bad. He got fed three times a day if he was good, a roof over his head, hot water and a bed. Quatre and Heero’s rules were strict, but if he obeyed them, it wasn’t too bad. It hurt, inside and out, but he survived it and in the end, with Heero curled against his back, he could pretend he was somewhere else, in a different reality where Heero loved him, not just his body. Quatre and Heero owned him, his body and his mind, and he had come to accept that fact, it was just how easily it had happened that had scared him. He had stopped living in the future a long time ago. He had stopped making goals for himself, a job, love, school, all of those things he had simply put away in his mind somewhere and had refused to look at them. Now, he only lived in the present. What should he make for dinner? Would his bottle of pain killers last the weekend? If he took a shower, would he be able to cook himself breakfast or should he just grab a nutrition bar to make sure that he wasn’t late for work? It was easy, really, he just refused to look at the bad things until there were no more good things to look at.   
Duo turned on the hot water for the shower and stepped in, sighing as the water started to sooth his aches. He had no idea what Heero or Quatre did for a living. It was one of those rules, don’t ask too many questions, just do as you’re told. It was actually a very easy rule to follow along with his resolve not to think about things too much. He figured that Quatre must run WEI if he had the money to keep this house. He just knew that five times a week, they left in the morning and came back at night. Duo’s job was another of those little things that kept him sane. It had been a battle at first, one that had resulted in many bruises and raised voices, but in the end, he had won. He figured that it was because it was one of the few things he had ever asked for. Quatre had been against it because he thought that Duo had been implying that he needed the money for some reason. Duo had responded that he had nothing to do when they weren’t there and that the money was irrelevant, he just wanted to be doing something useful with his time. He had promised to only use the money to buy stupid things like movies or books and Quatre still monitored his spending, asking for receipts. Duo thought it was amusing that the blonde thought that he would be able to hoard money to try to escape from them. After two and a half years, he thought that it was apparent that he wasn’t going to escape. Ever. Besides, on his salary, it would be impossible, but mostly, running from THE Quatre Winner was impossible in itself. Heero, on the other hand, had been worried that Duo’s job would take away time that they would have spent together, but Duo had won that argument as well. His job finished an entire hour earlier than theirs, so by the time they were home, it was like Duo had never left the house.   
It was spending time out of the house with real people in real world, outside of the little microcosm of pain and servitude his relationship had created that made him looking towards each morning. He imagined that if Quatre and Heero knew that he had made friends through his job, they would stop letting him go, but they also were aware of how important his job was to him, so they readily used it as leverage in other arguments they had had, like allowing Trowa and Wufei to visit. Duo wondered if the other two Gundam pilots thought it odd that the three of them were so distant from them. He wondered why Heero and Quatre also had decided not to speak to them, but it wasn’t his place to question their motives.   
Duo washed his hair quickly and stepped out of the shower, tugging on his uniform; a black polo shirt and slacks, and heading for their kitchen for his breakfast. His hair was one thing that had been ineffective as a threat because Quatre and Heero loved it as much as Duo and Duo was aware of that fact. In weaker moments, he’d wished that they had found someone else to take their desires out on, but his guilt wouldn’t let him think that way for very long. He wouldn’t wish this on anyone, besides, why was he thinking that way at all? He loved Heero, right? So, he should be happy that he was doing those things to him. He had been happy about it before… hadn’t he?   
Duo decided that he would risk being late and would make himself some waffles. After the night he had just had, he needed the sugar. He sighed when he got to the kitchen and found that it was a mess. Usually, Heero and Quatre would wake him up to make them breakfast, but they must have been in a hurry today. That thought was reinforced by the fact that the toaster was still plugged in and there were jars of various jam and sweet butter on the counter with empty glasses on the table, the dirty dishes piled by the sink, waiting for him to come around and take care of them. It was always like that. Duo was beginning to feel like their mother, which was plain wrong the more he thought of it. He was surprised that they relied on him so much to clean up their messes and do all of the other household chores. During the war, Heero had always been a control freak and Quatre had been almost obsessive with cleaning. They had always assumed that things would be clean when they got home, but then again, Duo had never disobeyed them, so he didn’t know what they would do if it wasn’t clean. However, considering the other punishments that they had put him through, he didn’t care to find out.   
*****  
With breakfast eaten and the kitchen clean again, Duo felt better about his day. The aches and pains on his body he was used to, though it would be annoying doing his job being as sore as he was. He worked at a bookstore a few blocks away from their house. The store was modest compared to the other shops in the prefecture that they lived in, but they still got a lot of customers. Duo liked to think that the cozy atmosphere drew a less high brow crowd than the chain bookstores, but he wasn’t there for the heavy business or the little money he got. He liked the intimacy of such a small place. He knew everyone that worked there and all of the customers. It was close to the house, so he could just walk and he got discounts. Heero and Quatre didn’t seem to realize how much he liked to read for all that they called him stupid, but he was glad to have one thing that he could keep a secret from them. They seemed to know everything about him, just by looking at him, and he hated that. The bookstore was a quiet place where he could just relax and not think about what was happening at home. When he worked there, he could just submerse himself in the books and pleasant people that worked there. At times he felt like he was living a double life. There was his life at home, one filled with abuse and doubt, guilt and darkness, a life in which he would do anything just for a little scrap of affection, then there was his life outside of the house, in which there was a Duo who smiled and chatted happily with his coworkers, read books in cafes and bought croissants for the nice old lady, Mrs. Aplebee, who ran the bookstore. Those two people were so far apart from each other, it was a wonder that they could exist in the same body, but Duo found that it was easy to distance himself from that other self when he was working. He wondered which one was real, the slut that Heero and Quatre called him, or the ‘sweet boy’ that Mrs. Aplebee thought that he was. Before he left, he took a swig from an almost empty beer can that was in the fridge.   
As he walked to work on the empty street, as the only people out at this hour were going to work themselves, he thought about Wufei and Trowa. He had last seen the two of them during the battle against Dekim Barton. He had heard through Quatre, who had heard it through Irea, who had heard it through Relena, that the two were now a happy couple and had moved to L4 to go to school. Trowa was trying to become a vet and Wufei wanted to become a lawyer. It suited them, or at least what Duo remembered about them from the war. Trowa had always loved animals and Wufei’s sense of justice was only rivaled by his silver tongue and keen mind. He hoped that they were as happy as Relena had said, he hadn’t seen them in such a long time and hadn’t spoken to them intimately for even longer, but he had liked them and they had been friends once, long ago. It was so frustrating… he wanted to see them! He wasn’t quite sure why, but he really wanted to, but Heero and Quatre had said not to… so he wouldn’t. Still, he couldn’t see why Quatre and Heero seemed to hate the other two pilots so much. He wasn’t even sure if they were afraid he would tell them what was going on, or that they simply disliked them for some other reason. Quatre had loved Trowa once, but now just saying his name would send Quatre into a rage, one that he always took out on Duo, whether he had been the one to bring up or not. But, Duo wondered if Quatre had at some point wanted to do what he was doing to Duo to Trowa. He also wondered is, with Heero’s obsession with long hair, he had ever been attracted to Zechs or Wufei, since he knew that Heero was also gay and hated women. If that was the case, he was glad that it had been him. But… what if it had really been because they knew how weak he was? That neither had dared to go for Trowa or Wufei because they were stronger, less vulnerable than Duo had ever been? It didn’t matter, though, Trowa and Wufei were together now, and Duo was with Quatre and Heero. He would probably never see them again, so why did he feel so bitter about it?   
Before he entered the bookstore, he checked the collar of his polo shirt to make sure that it was covering over his other collar. It wouldn’t do for Mrs. Aplebee or Sal, who worked at the register while Duo did stock, to see that. In the past, he would have considered taking off the collar and tether around his cock, but they were a part of him now. Besides, Heero and Quatre always seemed to know when he disobeyed him. When that happened, they weren’t afraid to punish him so badly that he would miss work. When your lover was Quatre Winner, disobedience wasn’t an option. The blonde could make him disappear in an instant. It wasn’t like anyone would look for him anyway.   
“Hi, Duo!” Sal cried as Duo walked into the store. Duo smiled and waved at her and Mrs. Aplebee at the register/customer service desk. Sal was a sweet girl that was only two years older than him, yet continued to consider him her baby brother and treated him like a little kid. For awhile, Duo had thought that she pitied him. There weren’t many places around here that he could reach without a car, allowed him to work fewer hours than Heero and Quatre worked, that would take a kid like him with no references with his past. But, Mrs. Aplebee had needed someone to do stock and for some reason that Duo couldn’t fathom, she had seen something in him that she had trusted and hired him on the spot. Over time Duo had learned that Sal’s attitude towards him had nothing to do with him needing a job so badly, it as just her personality. He wandered over to them and listened to Sal as she chatted about her boyfriend and his inability to go through dinner with her parents. He laughed as she begged for Duo to marry her since he was more of a man than her Brian would ever be, though she knew he was gay and it was all just harmless teasing. Mrs. Aplebee watched them with a motherly look in her eyes and Duo wondered if it was because she was so lonely. Both he and Sal knew that she didn’t have any children, but Duo wondered if she babied him because she thought that he was so pathetic. As the first customers started to come in, Duo wandered over to the children’s section. They had some new story books he needed to stock by three and as soon as kids started to come in, keeping the section neat would be impossible. The bright colors and stuffed animals that filled the small section cheered him up as he worked.  
*****  
By the time Quatre had come home for work, Heero had already been home for an hour and had refused to wait for dinner, so he and Heero had eaten alone. Duo had thought that Quatre would throw a fit at not having dinner hot and ready on the table when he had finally gotten home, but at that point of his day, the blonde man had been too strung out and tired to care about food. So, after dishes were done and the kitchen was clean once more, Duo commenced with his next chore.   
Duo took all of their clothes from the hamper in the bathroom to the laundry room and started the wash. That completed, he took off all of his own clothes and put them in the laundry basket, walking back to the bedroom where Quatre and Heero were already waiting for him. Duo saw that they were both naked and sitting on the bed, their clothes strewn around the floor. He made a mental note to pick them up and throw them in with the rest of the clothes when they were done here. Duo stood in the doorway and waited for the command. Sometimes it was immediate and other times he had to wait for awhile. The worst was when he had to guess what they wanted from him and if he guessed wrong, he would be punished. Heero stared at him with naked lust, his blue eyes glinting in the brightly lit room. They never had sex in the dark unless they wanted to keep him off balance. They liked to watch. Both Quatre and Heero were hard, but Duo wasn’t quite there yet, but he knew that they would make sure that he was by the time they got down to the serious stuff. They liked making him beg for all the things he didn’t really want.   
“Come here,” Heero said. Duo’s body reacted before his mind registered the command fully. It was almost automatic. Heero told him to do something and he did it. Quatre licked his lips as their prey sat against the head board, waiting for his next command.  
“We want you to pleasure yourself. You are not allowed to come unless we tell you to, do you understand?”  
Duo nodded weakly. So Heero was in a playful mood tonight. That wasn’t good, and it was a Friday so none of them had to work tomorrow.  
“Yes, Master,” Duo said. He knew the rule, when he was in the house; he was to call them both Master unless they told him otherwise. It was the same thing with orgasms, if Heero told him not to come, Duo knew better than to not comply. He had finally gotten to the point where he could do so without the use of a cock ring, the threat of pain was a good deterrent.   
“Spread your legs,” Heero continued with his orders, watching as Duo did so. The long haired boy’s cock was starting to rise a little, but, Heero saw with displeasure, not nearly as much as he wanted, but he would be hard soon. Duo was so stubborn, he acted like he hated this, but his body yearned for it. Just with a simple command and his cock was reacting.  
“Do your nipples, use the rings.”  
Duo shuddered with the command. He hated this, hated the piercings, hated how they looked at his body like it was something attractive when all he felt was… mangled. His hands reached for his nipples, rubbing against the soft skin at first with just his fingertips. Quatre and Heero’s eyes burned into him as he rubbed the tips with his thumb, trying to keep away from the silver rings, but knowing that eventually he would have to touch them. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the rings, tugging at them lightly and gasping as his nipples were pulled by them. Pleasure, hot and electric, shot through him.   
“Open your eyes,” he heard Heero say. His eyes slid open, clouded with pleasure. This was the worst, in his head, he didn’t want it, but his body felt so hot. He hooked his pinkies around the rings, pulling with a little more force and used his thumbs and first fingers to pinch and roll his nipples, crying as he felt his cock harden at the feeling of the pleasant heat inside of him.   
“Wrap your hand around your cock and pump it, slowly,” Heero said. Quatre moaned and started to jerk on his own cock as Duo gripped his cock and slid his hand up and down the hardened length as slowly as he could, groaning as his balls tightened. It felt weird, touching himself like this with his lover’s watching. He had never really gotten used to it though Heero seemed to enjoy watching him do it. His other hand still tugged at one of his nipple rings and he felt his thigh muscles tighten and another moan left him. It felt too good, that fire gathering in his groin.   
“Faster.”   
Duo quickened the pace of his hand on his dick, his movements becoming more fluid as he became hornier and a little trickle of precum started to drip from the slit of his penis.   
“Now do your balls with your other hand,” Heero said, his voice becoming heavy as Duo began to pant with desire. Duo tossed his head back in frustration as he palmed his balls, rolling them around in his hand. It was hard to touch himself like this with the thong on him and the cross dug into his balls as they tightened against him. He wanted to cum so badly, but that was bad. He couldn’t cum, Heero hadn’t said so yet.   
“Use your middle finger and fuck yourself.”  
Duo bit his lip and struggled not to close his eyes as he kept his hand on his sac, but stretched his middle finger to penetrate himself with the long digit. He cried out as his finger was suddenly surrounded by tight muscle and heat. His thighs trembled as he slid that finger in and out of himself, swirling it around inside of him and his hand became faster on his cock, but even as the organ became more swollen and bright red, he didn’t cum. Heero and Quatre watched him as Duo’s back arched and his entire body tightened with the need to let go of the load that had gathered in his glands.   
“Please,” Duo sobbed even as he continued to play with his body, bringing it closer and closer to insanity, “Masters, let me cum.”  
“No,” Heero said sharply. Duo stared at him in shock.  
“I think,” Heero continued, “that I won’t let you come tonight.”  
Duo sobbed again, his balls drawing tight to his body, but he couldn’t, Heero had told him not to. Still, his hand was tight and warm around his cock and the friction it was creating as it slid up and down from head to base along with the feeling of his finger stroking the nerves of his inner walls were starting to hurt.   
“Come here, Duo,” he heard Quatre finally speak. Duo trembled as he withdrew his finger and crawled on hands and knees to Quatre.  
“Yes, Master,” he managed to choke out as his body throbbed. Quatre grabbed his own cock straight from his body.  
“Be a good little slut and take care of this for me, will you?” Quatre smiled, but there was nothing pleasant in it that Duo could see. Duo placed his hands on Quatre’s thighs to balance himself and lowered his mouth down onto Quatre’s impressive length. The blonde hissed as he felt the American’s hot mouth on his aching cock. Duo placed his lips on the slit of the penis and slowly slid down on it until his nose was nestled in Quatre’s soft curls, wrapping and swirling his tongue around it, sucking deeply. He heard Quatre moan above him and then felt Heero grab his hips. He screamed, making Quatre laugh in glee, as Heero suddenly thrust into him. His insides stretched, taking in Heero’s ample cock and his own genitals throbbed, his muscles convulsing and Duo knew that if could, he would have come in that moment.   
Quatre grabbed his head and began to fuck his mouth at the same time that Heero started to fuck his ass. He felt Heero lean over him and start to pound into him as his heavy body rested on Duo’s slim back, his hips slamming into Duo’s ass and his balls slapping against the long haired boy’s tortured ones. Duo almost gagged as Quatre came with a shout into his throat, but he did what he was supposed to and tightened his lips around him and swallowed every drop of the bitter, thick stuff. Heero, however, was not as easily satisfied and his fingers dug into the soft globes of Duo’s ass, spreading his cheeks so he could watch as his thick cock slid in and out of the tight asshole, his precum dripping into Duo’s warm channel in a thick stream. Duo was always sinfully tight and Heero knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
Duo felt tears start to stream down his cheeks as Heero’s cock struck that spot deep inside of him that sent waves of white hot pleasure shooting through him and as soon as Quatre’s limp member slid out of his mouth, he screamed in an inarticulate cry of need and pleading. His cock was a hard, solid rod of flesh against his stomach, pounding in pain and tension as Heero worked his ass. Duo thought that his cock had to be completely soaked with the amount of precum dripping out of it by now. Suddenly, Heero shoved himself all the way to the thick curls of his groin and came with a shout, thick cum shooting and spitting inside of Duo’s ass, filling him up and Heero’s hard length acting like a stopper until every drop was milked from him and he finally pulled out. Duo sunk into the sheets, shaking almost violently, his wet cock twitching against the softness of the bed. He felt Heero lay on the bed next to him, not bothering to clean himself off and Quatre curled up on Duo’s other side.   
Duo blinked the tears away and crawled over Quatre, standing by the bed. Cum dripped out of him in thick globs, but he ignored it for now along with the unsettling tightness of his balls and wet a washcloth, returning to the bedroom to wipe the two men down. He walked naked to the laundry room, taking out the clothes from the washer and put them in the dryer and tossed the washcloth and remaining clothes into the washer with a grimace. He would dry them in the morning.   
He looked down at himself. He could taste Quatre’s semen, thick and unpleasant, on his tongue. He had bruises on his hips and Heero’s semen was starting to dry on his ass and thighs. His nipples were red and sore from when he had tugged at them, but his genitals were the worst. His cock was dark red and badly swollen, glistening with sweat and precum. He couldn’t see his balls, but figured they had to look bad with how sore they felt. He had to take care of this. It wasn’t the first time that he had been denied orgasm and it wouldn’t be the last, but waiting for it to go away was going to be painful. An idea came to him and he walked to the kitchen.   
The moon shone brightly through the kitchen window and Duo refused to look down at himself in the light. In the dark it had been bright enough. That reminded him, he needed to shut off the light in the bedroom or Heero would be pissed at the wasted electricity. Duo took a knife out of the utensil drawer and a salt shaker from one of the cabinets. He watched carefully as he cut a thin, shallow line across his hip. Pain hit him, but it wasn’t enough. Heero had hit him too much during sex. He dumped a bunch of salt into his hand and pressed it against the wound. He quickly pressed a towel against the sluggishly bleeding cut and watched in satisfaction as the sudden stinging pain made his cock wilt. He waited until his penis was completely flaccid before heading back to the bedroom. His erection was gone, but his genitals were still painfully sore and he knew he would be feeling it in the morning. As he passed by the laundry room, he tossed the bloody towel into the laundry basket. He would deal with it in the morning.  
End Chapter 3  
(1) Butalbital is a very strong painkiller that is only used if regular stuff like Tylenol no longer has any affect on you. It makes you depressed and sleepy and has a bunch of other not so good effects. Also, when taking Butalbital, it is a very bad idea to have any alcohol *hint hint* Oh, yeah, and it is incredibly addictive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero and Quatre play with Duo at breakfast

The Dark Side of the Heart  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo awoke Saturday morning with the feeling that something was very wrong. First off, he had a hard on that was throbbing against his leg painfully, something that hadn’t happened in a very long time. The shades had been pulled up and Duo felt a weight on his back. As he woke up all the way, he realized that someone was straddling him and licking the back of his neck, nipping at the skin there lightly. But, that wasn’t the worst. His ass throbbed and he realized that it wasn’t because of last night. There was something inside of him, something big, larger than Quatre or Heero. Whatever it was, it was cool and very hard and was stretching him in a way that was quickly becoming unpleasant. Now he knew why he had an erection at least, but it scared him to know that they could have put something in him without him waking up. He hadn’t thought that he had been that tired last night. His hip stung a little, but he couldn’t feel any blood, so the cut must have healed ok. Suddenly, the person on his back, most likely Quatre because of the weight and what he was doing to him, bit down hard on his neck. Duo cried out and wriggled his hips, realizing that the thing inside of him was also very slick and wet. It didn’t feel like lube, it was thinner somehow, more like oil. His body automatically tried to push the offending thing out of him, but someone, Heero he assumed, had to have a hand on it, because it didn’t move an inch.  
“Just a little morning snack for you,” he heard Heero say from behind him as Quatre got off of him and Duo managed to shakily get his knees under him and push his body into a sitting, kneeling position. He whimpered as he felt the large thing shift inside of him. It was uncomfortable at the same time that it was making him feel things right now that he didn’t want to feel. His cock burned and felt like a separate thing from the rest of his body. His balls felt so sore, he hoped that they wouldn’t touch them. He just wanted to crawl off to a dark corner somewhere and jerk off like he never had before.   
Heero knelt in front of him and brought his fingers to Duo’s lips. They were wet and as Duo licked them, sucking each finger into his mouth to clean them, he could taste vegetable oil. It came to Duo then what was inside of him; something that big, that hard, cool, and like a rod. He groaned and squirmed harder.  
“Don’t,” Heero ordered. Duo stopped squirming immediately.  
“Master, it hurts,” Duo pleaded. He gasped as Heero grabbed the end of the large cucumber that was jutting out of his ass and twisted it. Duo’s toes curled at the feeling of the smooth skin of the vegetable turning in the ring of sensitive muscle that was his entrance.   
“It will hurt more if you don’t follow my orders, do you understand?”  
“Yes, Master,” Duo responded. His body quivered with the need to get the cucumber out of him, while his mind struggled to control his body. He bit his lip as Heero made his ass rise out of its resting place against his legs so he could thrust the vegetable in and out of him. The thing was too big for him to ignore, so as it moved in and out of him, Duo couldn’t help but moan, his dick twitching and wetting itself with precum.   
Quatre placed a hand on Duo’s stomach and another grasped his hip, feeling his muscles clench as Heero fucked him. The hands disappeared for a second and Duo watched through half lidded eyes as Quatre’s pale, long fingers dipped into a bowl that was on the bedside table, taking out a dollop of something that was white and fluffy, possibly whipped cream. Duo gasped as the blonde put the cream on each of his sore nipples, the iciness of it making them harden and throb. He felt the cream start to melt with the heat of his body and drip down his chest.  
“Normally I wouldn’t have something so sweet this early in the morning,” Quatre said with a hungry smile, “but you’re so adorable, I think this time I’ll just have to indulge myself.” Quatre licked the cream from each of his nipples, swirling his tongue around them and sucking each into his mouth to suckle. Duo moaned breathlessly at the feeling of Quatre’s hot mouth on his chilled nipples, warming them again. Then, Quatre started to suck on them and a mix of pain and pleasure shot through him and his legs shook.   
“I love your nipples,” Quatre said as he attacked the tender, sore flesh like a man that was starving, making them even more swollen with his harsh kisses, “they’re so soft, even when they’re hard like this, like flower petals. And I especially like these,” Quatre said, curling his tongue around one of the nipple rings and tugging hard. Duo cried out as more of that strange pain/pleasure feeling hit him. Heero smirked as he saw Duo’s ass clench down on the cucumber in a strong spasm. Quatre took both nipple and ring into his mouth and worked at the metal with his teeth. Duo groaned loudly and spread his legs automatically. His nerves tingled pleasantly and he could feel his orgasm building up in his groin, begging for some reprieve.  
“Master, can I come?” Duo asked desperately.   
“No, not today,” Heero said flatly, twisting the cucumber roughly, drawing it all the way out and slamming it back in, angling it against his prostate. Duo screamed as pleasure shot through his genitals and thighs, his body moving forward with the force of Heero’s movement and tiny drops of cum dripped off of his blood red cock. Duo felt tears pouring from his eyes. His cock hurt so much. He thought that he could actually feel the cum pooling in his balls, needing to be released badly. Duo whimpered as Quatre let go of his nipple, giving the nipple ring one last tug with his teeth as he departed.   
Heero forced Duo to lie on the bed, his legs folded under him and his stomach resting on his knees, spreading his legs as much as he could. Duo gasped as the cucumber that had been in him for who knew how long was taken out and Heero thrust in. It was strange, the coolness of the vegetable replaced by the hard heat of Heero cock, thrusting in and out of him smoothly.  
“Fuck,” Heero groaned through clenched teeth as his cock was suddenly surrounded by moist, soft muscle, “even after all that you’re tight,” he growled, feeling Duo’s tense insides gripping him. Duo panted, feeling Heero’s balls and thick hair against his backside. He was so hot, he felt like he was melting as Heero started to pound into him, a little bit of the taller boy’s precum dripping out of his stretched hole, yet the tension of being denied orgasm was making him tighten around Heero. Heero grabbed his hips and fucked him rapidly, losing himself in Duo until he finally came with a choked scream, his semen shooting into the long haired boy.   
Heero panted as he pulled out, shoving his fingers back into Duo’s slightly slackened hole to keep his cum from dripping out. He licked his lips as he saw Duo’s balls, heavy and swollen, tight against his body. He could feel need radiating off of his body in invisible waves. The sight of the beauty, so tortured, so wanting for something that only Heero could provide, made the Japanese boy’s cock twitch. He grabbed Duo’s hand and wrapped it around his cock, making him clean the remaining cum off of him. When Heero finally let him go, Duo looked at the sticky, white cum on his hand with a flat expression. His eyes widened as Heero slipped his fingers out of him and shoved the cucumber back in.   
“It stays there until I let it out,” Heero said, the thought of his cum trapped inside that hot little body by the vegetable made desire grow inside of him, but he would take care of that later, right now he was hungry.  
“Time for breakfast,” Heero said, swatting at Duo’s full backside as he left the bed. Duo got on hands and knees shakily. His ass felt weird. The cum was much thicker than the vegetable oil, yet the cucumber held it all in a little too well. He had to force himself not to try to push it all out. He tried not to think too much about his cock, at this point it was all he could do not to rub himself against the soft sheets for some sort of relief.  
“I want an omelet,” Quatre said as he rolled out of bed. Duo saw that the blonde was also very aroused, which meant that he would probably take his turn after breakfast. It took a few minutes, but Duo finally managed to get off the bed and to the bathroom to wash his hand.   
*****  
As ordered, Duo made omelets, glad to see that they had everything he needed. It wouldn’t be the first time that Heero would make him go to the grocery store with a hard on and something shoved up his ass. A long time ago, he had been nervous about cooking naked, but he was used to it now, he was just careful about it. He made enough for Heero and Quatre. He was in no mood for food and he couldn’t sit down no matter how he angled his body. Rummaging around the kitchen for pans and food had been unpleasant, every little movement making things inside of him shift around. As his lovers sat down to eat, Duo went to the laundry room to finish what he had started last night. He took the clothes out of the dryer, gasping as he had to bend down to get them all, and put the wet clothes from the washing machine in the dryer. He dumped the remaining clothes from last night into the washer and put spray and wash on the bloody towel before tossing that in as well, then began to work on folding their clothes. He sighed. He was so adept at this now, the little household chores. He remembered how there had been a time when he had no idea that these things were done, let alone how to do them. But then he remembered that it was Sister Helen that had taught him how to cook and fold clothes and stopped thinking about it. He left the laundry room and went back to the kitchen where Heero and Quatre were done eating and were talking about some trade summit they had seen an article on in the newspaper. Duo had no idea what they were going on about. He didn’t watch TV or read the newspaper anymore. All that he knew about the outside world was what he heard other people talking about or what he saw on his way to work. He cleared the dishes from the table and started to wash them. Unconsciously, he rubbed his legs together, making the rough material of the thong rub against his balls, not noticing how Quatre and Heero had stopped talking to look at him behind him.   
Heero stood from the table and opened a cupboard, taking out a cylinder. He popped the plastic top off and took out the glass, old style thermometer and approached Duo (1). He turned the long haired boy around and pinned him to the counter. Duo looked up at him with wide amethyst eyes. Heero loved those eyes, especially when he was aroused and they became slightly clouded with pleasure or widened like this when he had shocked him and he could see all the swirling colors, purples and blues. Heero grasped Duo’s standing cock, making the boy cry out.   
“Naughty boy,” he hissed in Duo’s ear, “you can’t last one whole hour without wanting it, can you? I should punish you for rubbing like that.”  
Duo whimpered as Heero traced his cock with the cold thermometer, drawing precum on its metal tip and smearing it on the head of his length.   
“If you’re having such a hard time with a such a little thing like not coming, I guess I’ll have to help you, won’t I, slut?”  
“Master?” Duo’s next words came out choked as Heero started to push the thermometer into the slit of Duo’s cock. Thin precum dripped out as the thin glass tool slipped inside of him until only an inch of it was sticking out. Heero smirked as Duo body thrashed against his and the American grabbed at the counter in order to keep standing.  
“Not… there,” Duo gasped out, “please, Master, take it out… it burns,” Duo cried, feeling tears gathering. Heero wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped.  
“No!” Duo sobbed, his fingers digging into the marble counter top. His cock pounded with his heartbeat, his balls tightening, yet nothing came out of him. He couldn’t cum. Heero watched his face as he moved his fist up and down Duo’s cock, saw his cheeks blushed prettily and his eyes clouded once more with need, a need that Heero would not give him. Heero laid down on the ground, grabbing Duo’s hand and pulling him on top of him. He grabbed Duo’s hips and ground his cock up, into Duo’s, listening to Duo’s cries with a pleased smile. Quatre watched all of this from his chair with a heated smile. Heero watched him, manipulating Duo’s hips to bring their groins together over and over. Duo cried as he felt Heero’s hot, solid cock rub against his, stroking it and wetting it with the precum that Duo himself couldn’t give anymore. Heero watched as Quatre took something out of the refrigerator, then devoted his attention to watching Duo as the boy’s hips started to move on their own, squirming and pressing down on his. The metal of Duo’s nipple rings burned into his skin.   
Duo screamed against Heero’s chest as Heero used one hand to pull out the cucumber and something icy and harder than anything he had felt inside of him was thrust into his hole, yet it was oddly slick.  
“Too cold!” He cried, struggling to get off of Heero and dislodged whatever had just penetrated him. Quatre just laughed as he slipped the cherry popsicle all the way into Duo’s ass, the heat from the boy’s body melting it a little and bright red juice ran down Duo’s balls. Duo mewled in frustration. The icy thing was burning his insides, but Quatre placed a hand on his lower back, forcing him back down onto Heero. Heero gripped Duo’s hips to keep him still as the boy squirmed and struggled and Quatre held the popsicle steady deep inside. Heero stared into Duo’s wide eyes. He had that shocked look that Heero loved, like the boy couldn’t believe they were abusing his body like this. But, that was the fun of it, keeping him unbalanced and surprised. Heero rubbed against him, Duo’s hairless skin feeling silky against him, kept bare for this reason exactly. There was nothing like the feel of pure, soft skin against his cock.   
Quatre kept the popsicle inside Duo, watching and listening as the boy cried and wriggled, trying to get away from the torture they were inflicting on him, but it was no use. Minutes passed with the icy stick shoved inside of the boy and Heero rubbing against him, until Quatre finally removed the popsicle’s stick, the ice treat having completely melted and filled Duo with the red, watery juice. Quatre licked his lips.  
“Cherry’s my favorite flavor, you know,” he grinned, whispering in Duo’s ear as the boy panted. Heero raised an eyebrow at him, prodding him on with his eyes and Quatre could tell that his Japanese lover was eager to have Duo again. He gripped his cock and pressed his head to Duo’s stretched hole and slid in. Duo grunted against Heero’s warm chest as Quatre began to slide in and out of him, his insides slick with cherry juice and Heero’s remaining cum. He found he could only pant inarticulately. It felt too good, Quatre’s cock rubbing his insides and Heero grinding against his hard penis.   
Quatre moaned as Duo’s insides started to spasm and he pressed his hands against his pale buttocks. He was so soft down here, the globes against his hips and balls felt like heaven. The boy who once called himself the God of Death rocked against his thrusts, his ass trying to swallow more of Quatre’s cock inside of him even as Quatre slid into him to his balls.   
“I’m coming,” Quatre groaned, laying against Duo’s slim back, his long, silky hair caressing him. The blonde gasped and felt his balls tighten. He pulled out, his red, swollen cock bouncing against his stomach and dripping juice and precum. He straddled Heero’s chest and shoved his cock into Duo’s face. As Quatre’s pert ass swayed in front of Heero’s face, Heero swiped his tongue against Quatre’s asshole. Quatre came with a shout, his seed spraying onto Duo’s face in thick globs.   
Quatre turned to glare at Heero angrily. He liked to fuck, to dominate, but he refused to let anyone dominate him, even Heero.  
“Don’t you ever pull that shit again,” he snapped. Heero just smirked. Quatre turned his attention back to Duo who was looking at him with clouded eyes, his hips wriggling.   
“Clean it,” Quatre ordered, gripping Duo’s hair and shoved his dick into Duo’s mouth. Duo lapped at it, tasting the bitter cum and the sweet cherry juice until Quatre’s limp length was completely clean and he popped it out of his mouth. Quatre rolled off of Heero and watched with a sated expression as Heero gripped Duo’s hips tighter and moved him further up on his chest, angling his cock against Duo’s hole and plunging in.  
Duo moaned tiredly. He just wanted to cum… it was too much. He wanted to sleep, he wanted this to stop, even though it felt good to his body as Heero slowly slid in and out of him.   
“Master,” he mewled weakly.   
Heero ignored him, sinking into Duo’s heat and moved in and out, hitting Duo’s spot only once in awhile, keeping him teetering on the edge. Duo’s insides clenched around him once more, searing with heat and Duo’s hips started to move up and down on Heero’s ample length.  
“Bad boy,” Heero hissed, fingers digging into Duo’s flesh. He gritted his teeth as he felt his orgasm climbing higher and higher. Cum, thick and pearly white filled Duo and his whole body twitched, only concerned with the need to come. He rubbed himself against Heero’s stomach as Heero continued to thrust, his cock starting to soften inside of him as Duo’s ass milked him.  
Heero panted as he withdrew, lifting Duo off of him and laid him on the kitchen floor. Duo looked up at him, desperation clear in his eyes.   
“Please, Master, let me come.”  
Heero looked back at him, studying his body, the slim shoulders, shaking, long legs, rubbing against one another, the long cock, hard and red and twitching, the end of the thermometer peaking out of the head, his ass, dripping cum and juice. He really was tragically beautiful. It made him want to break him into little pieces.  
“No.”   
Duo curled up into a ball of pain, tears marring his pale cheeks and his cock throbbed against his stomach.  
End Chapter 4  
One more smutty chapter then some plot will happen.   
(1) I am only going to say this once, for liability purposes and because there are people out there in the world that read about a sex act *coughcough50shades* and then decide to do it without doing any research at all: do not stick glass objects in your or your partner's urethra. Do not stick anything in any hole that might injure yourself. The urethra is a tight place. Glass can break. The point of this scene is to show Heero and Quatre's complete disregard for Duo's welfare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre and Heero continue to play with their prey, while Duo desperately waits for a moment alone.

The Dark Side of the Heart  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
    “You like this, don’t you?”  
    Duo hated that teasing, jeering voice. It made him feel so weak, so dirty. He hated this. He hated doing things that made him feel so degraded, but he had no choice, no choice but to lie. He took a step back away from Heero in the study. He could smell the old books in here with the wood from the large desk, it reminded him of the bookstore. As he took a step back, his butt hit the desk behind him and he realized he couldn’t back up anymore. Heero grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.  
    “Answer me, do you, or do you not, like this?” Heero said forcefully and condescendingly as though he was talking to a child.   
    “Yes,” Duo said in a small voice, knowing what Heero wanted to hear, “I like this.”  
    Heero smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eager eyes. He placed a hand on Duo’s hip, his thumb rubbing at the soft material of the blue, pleated skirt that Duo wore.   
    “You’re such a slut,” he hissed as he kissed Duo’s neck, “does dressing up as a girl really turn you on? You’re a pervert, aren’t you?”   
    Duo tried to keep his body from shaking at the dangerous tone in Heero’s voice. He was in a strange mood. He wasn’t exactly angry, but he was tense, like a tiger ready to pounce. When they had woken up this morning, there had been a strangeness in the air and if Duo hadn’t known that Heero was in a horny mood that morning with the long stares as he went to shower, it had become rather obvious when he had ordered Duo to wear this outfit. It wasn’t the first time that he had been made to dress up like a girl, but he had never dressed up in this sort of outfit. It reminded him of those outfits girls would wear in anime, what was it called? A sailor outfit, something like that. Still, he had been shocked when he had gone to the study to find Heero and Quatre waiting for him, as ordered, and Heero was already hard. As Heero slipped his hand under his top, the same phrase repeated in his head over and over: it’s Sunday. If he didn’t think about yesterday and kept his mind on tomorrow, he thought that he could live through today. All he had to do was wear this skirt and let Heero and Quatre fuck him, it wasn’t that hard. Besides, the outfit wasn’t pink, though the lacey underwear he was wearing was, it just made him feel… wrong. It was too disgusting to think about, once he had been a Gundam Pilot and now he was this… thing, something that he didn’t have a name for. He couldn’t call himself a whore because whores actually got paid. He felt Heero’s hand stroke his chest gently and blushed. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to do this. He let Heero explore how his ass felt through the skirt and didn’t do anything as he felt him up except blush even harder. Heero’s calloused hands were rough as he explored him through touch, biting into him, his nails scraping against his skin.  
    “Naughy bitch,” Heero hissed, biting Duo’s neck fiercely. Duo shuddered, his feelings conflicted as the pain flared in his neck at the same time that Heero slipped his hands back under his top and pinched his nipples. Duo could feel cock stretch out the annoying scrap of cloth that was supposed to be underwear and thought that it was a wonder that his hard on hadn’t torn it with how aroused the organ was right now. His body was betraying him all over again. As always, Quatre had faded away into the background somewhere, content with watching and waiting his turn, just like that first day together, Quatre had watched and waited. It was Heero that controlled everything, Heero that he had to worry about today.   
    Duo closed his eyes as he felt Heero’s hot mouth on his neck, sucking harshly on the skin. He nipped at the skin, drawing a gasp from the long haired American and released him, only to crush his mouth against Duo’s. If not for the evil smirk Heero had had before he had kissed him, Duo would have thought that Heero was being this rough to punish him for something, but he was like this a lot. Duo had no idea why Heero felt the need to prove his control over his much; it wasn’t like Duo fought back anymore.    
    Duo opened his mouth automatically, surrendering to Heero as the taller boy gripped his hair in a tight grip and practically raped his mouth with a strong tongue. All Duo could do was lean against the desk and moan as Heero attacked his lips, sucking on them with passionate kisses. When they finally parted, they were both panting and Duo felt as though Heero had sucked all of the saliva out of him. Heero shoved him against the desk and molded his body against Duo’s. The feeling of his heat through the grey tank top that Heero wore was almost intoxicating and Duo hated himself for feeling that way. Duo’s eyes wandered away from Heero to Quatre who had taken a seat in the large desk chair and was watching them with a half lidded, lustful expression.   
Heero backhanded him across his face. Duo’s head whipped to the side and he could feel painful heat blossoming from where he had been struck.  
“Pay attention,” Heero snapped. Duo looked back up at Heero, wearing a wounded expression that made the Japanese boy’s cock pound in his jeans. His large hands slid up on the outside of Duo’s shirt and ripped the red sash from his uniform. Without any words or explanation Heero turned him around and shoved him against the desk again. Duo made a small noise as the hard desk pressed against his stomach. He felt his arms being wrenched behind him and the sash was wrapped around his wrists tight enough to bruise. Duo watched with wide eyes as Heero opened one of the desk drawers and took out a thick, wooden ruler. He felt cold air hit him as Heero lifted up his skirt and let it fold up out of the way.   
“Master, don’t, please!” Duo begged. Heero ignored him, tossing the ruler into the air and caught it deftly, moving his arm back and striking Duo across the buttocks. Duo screamed as heat and pain flared up his spine. Oh, shit, that hurt! But worse than the pain was the humiliation the hit had brought with it. Heero reared his hand back and struck him again and again and again, each hit creating a perfect, rectangular red mark on Duo’s pale skin which was quickly bruising with the force of the hits, the panties providing him with absolutely no cover from his lover’s cruelty. Duo sobbed with each hit, the pain was overwhelming. Heero gripped his hair near his scalp and yanked his upper body off of the desk.  
“Stop crying like a fucking girl,” he hissed, letting Duo fall back onto the desk, “but you can’t, can you? You haven’t like a man for one moment in your whole pathetic life have you? Nothing more than a fucking slut,” Heero jeered and hit Duo’s upper thigh in a vicious blow that made Duo scream and jerk into the desk. Heero frowned when he saw blood on the ruler from the last hit.   
“Playtime’s over,” Duo heard him say and winced as Heero pulled the cloth of his panties over his throbbing ass, but only the back, using the front to trap his erection. Duo felt tears falling over his flamed cheeks. Why was this happening? He was in such pain, so how could he possibly be enjoying this? Heero and Quatre had called him a pervert so many times, maybe that was the truth. He saw Heero take out a tube of lube from one of the desk drawers and felt his body press against his heated back. He closed his eyes as Heero’s weight caused more pain on his butt and back. Then, Heero grabbed his hips and thrust into him to the hilt in one single motion.   
Duo almost bit through his tongue at the feeling of penetrating pain and gritted his teeth as Heero’s cock burned through him. Why did it have to feel good and bad at the same time? He couldn’t even understand his own body anymore. Heero’s hips snapped against his and Heero leaned his full body wait against him as he thrust in and out of his body. He heard Quatre groaning from behind them along with his own harsh pants. Over and over, Heero’s length penetrated his body, making him rock against the desk with the force of their fucking. Duo gasped as Heero rubbed against that place inside of him that drove him insane.   
In an instant, it was over. Duo was given no warning as he felt hot semen splurting into his insides. Then, Heero left him and Duo realized that that was the only thing holding him up. He slid off the desk in a boneless heap on the floor, the wounds on his butt stinging as he sat on the hard wood floor. He felt Heero’s cum pooling onto him and knew that he would have to clean that up, but right now he didn’t care. He was so tired. His cock was throbbing again and he didn’t have the heart to ask Heero if he could relieve himself. His wounds burned and stung and all he wanted was to take a nice, hot bath and take the longest nap he’d ever taken. The weight of the skirt on his bruises and the constricting softness of the panties were beginning to bother him. His arms felt like Heero had wrenched them from their sockets when Heero had tied them behind him and he had no circulation in his hands from the tightness of the binds and Heero laying on him for the last ten minutes.   
“Come here, Duo.”  
Duo squeezed his eyes shut as Quatre called him. He felt the urge to cry come onto him again. No more, please, he couldn’t do it anymore. Couldn’t they see how weary he was? Couldn’t he rest, just for a few minutes? His body ached so badly, he smelled of sex, and he felt filthy, but he realized that he was already walking towards his ‘Master’ like the good little slave that he was. How had he gotten up with his hands tied? He couldn’t remember. His head screamed in denial even as his body straddled Quatre in the chair, his butt sitting in the blonde’s tented lap. It’s Sunday, it’s Sunday, he thought, tomorrow they’ll have to go to work; I can have a few hours to myself. Tomorrow, that’s just how long I have to last… I can do that…   
Quatre placed his hands on Duo’s narrow hips, feeling the soft material of the skirt which was now stained with Heero’s cum. Duo watched with flat eyes as the blonde ripped off the offending panties, finally freeing his dick, but he didn’t feel any relief from it. Just because his arousal had been released didn’t mean that he would get to cum today. Quatre unzipped his slacks and brought out his own cock, pale, engorged, and dripping. Duo leaned his head and shoulders against Quatre so he could balance himself as he scooted forward a little, sat up, then penetrated himself on Quatre’s length.   
Quatre cried out in pleasure as his erection was engulfed by Duo’s softness. He watched through clouded blue eyes as Duo began to ride him, using only his hips and thighs as his knees were trapped by the chair and Quatre’s body and his hands were still bound. It was the hottest thing that he had seen and in the years with Duo, he had seen a lot. Duo’s long, unbraided hair surrounded them, covered them in a pleasant smelling cloud and Quatre thrust up to meet Duo’s movements. He felt Duo starting to move with him, his muscles clenching his cock as he dove into him in a maddening rhythm. Heero’s cum was warm inside of him and Quatre saw that the semen on Duo’s thighs rubbing onto his slacks, but it didn’t disgust him, it just turned him on further. He loved this, this complete control over another human being, especially one that had been as wild as Duo. But, he was theirs now and that was never going to change.   
Quatre’s orgasm was almost blinding as lights flashed behind his eyes and his whole body tightened to release himself into Duo. It was the most wonderful thing a person could ever feel in their lives, the release of tension so incredible, it was violent. Then, it was over just as quickly as it had begun and Quatre sagged in the chair. Duo’s breath was harsh against him, but the moment was over and Quatre pushed him off of his softening member and onto the floor. Duo stumbled, but training from long ago kicked in instinctively and he fell into a crouch, finding balance on his long legs despite his restrained arms. Droplets of cum splattered on the floor, but all Duo could do was shake and breath hard. His body could find its balance, but his mind couldn’t. His penis was so hard, Duo didn’t think that simple pain was going to be enough this time.   
Duo’s eyes met Heero’s as the blue eyed boy stared at him, those intense eyes roaming over his sweaty form. Duo wondered at how he had the blood left to blush when it felt like all of it had collected in his groin. His ass tingled with the pain of penetration and the bruises, sending mixed signals to his messed up brain.   
“Finish yourself off,” Heero said, his eyes bright and interested as he watched his and Quatre’s cum drip down the longhaired boy’s legs. Duo’s eyes widened at the request. After two days, was it finally going to happen?   
“M-may I cum, Master?”  
Heero nodded. Joy filled Duo. Finally, he could release himself. He waited, but Heero didn’t move. Duo flexed his arms and looked behind him, signaling to Heero that he needed to be untied in order to fulfill his request. Heero just smirked at him.  
“You’re a Gundam pilot. If you’re so desperate, I’m sure you can figure it out, right?”  
Behind Duo, Quatre had managed to get the strength to watch and licked his lips as he saw Duo struggling with emotions, naked on his pretty face. It was fun to watch him suffer so much and know that they had caused such a reaction in the once proud L2 street rat. In the past, he had worn an impenetrable jester’s mask and would have laughed off any slight, any problem, but now he was broken and they were the ones that had done it.   
Duo bit his lip, working the tender flesh, swollen from Heero’s kisses, in between his teeth. Heero watched as Duo looked down at himself and sat on the floor. Those flat, violet eyes moved over the tent in the skirt to his legs. Then, something flashed in the amethyst depths, something that Heero didn’t like at all, something that he desperately wanted to beat out of him, if he could only figure out what it was.   
As Duo looked down at himself and the predicament he had gotten into, something came back to him. He analyzed his body and its capabilities before he even realized what he was doing. It was like waking up, slowly. He recalled doing this during missions, analyzing and coming to a conclusion. He felt the clouds lift from his mind and determination replaced them. He realized that it was no longer about giving himself a little release from the tension that had built up over the last couple of days, it was about proving to himself, and to Quatre and Heero, that he could do this. Hadn’t Heero hit the nail on the head? He was a Gundam Pilot, or at least, he had been at one point in his life. Analyze, he thought to himself, my hands are useless, but they’re the only part of my body that’s tied down.   
Quatre and Heero watched in amazement as Duo lay on his back and curled his lower body up so his legs were balanced on his stomach and his back was arched. Duo stretched out his bound arms and with long, nimble fingers, he grabbed at the blue skirt and twisted his hands, pulling the skirt up to allow himself access to his cock. The material swept over his length, caressing him and he could see how it was weeping at this point. He knew that he wouldn’t last long and in this strained position, that was a blessing.  Duo, with perfect control of his leg muscles, trapped his cock in between his thighs and with some effort, moved his legs up and down on his member. Duo closed his eyes in bliss as friction, wonder friction, was built up by his smooth skin. His muscles were so tight he felt like he was going to break in half, but it was coming, he could feel it. He could feel it building up in his body, starting in his gut, then working its way to his tight balls.   
A cry filled with a slight pain and incredible triumph left Duo’s lips and the last thing he felt before he blacked out was the wetness of his own cum on his stomach and the tension bleeding out of him, leaving him wonderfully empty.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
  
  



End file.
